My Happy Ending
by Yami Yami Yugi
Summary: Prequel to Love Blossem. What was happening? Why was he doing this? “How could you do this to me. I thought... I thought you loved me.” Oneshot HieixKurama


A/n: Okay, I'm a bigger fan of KuramaxYusuke, but that doesn't mean that HieixKurama doesn't work for me too. If it didn't, do you think I would have written in the little romance between them in Love Blossom (or be writing this right now for that matter.)

But yeah, anyway, I figured it would be fun to write up a little prequel to Love Blossom, so you can see how Hiei was dumped! Fun right? (Yeah, okay, I'm mean. I love the little fire demon. Really I do. But it has to happen.)

One more little note. I've been _obsessing_ over this son for the past week, and it just seems to fit, so it's a song fic to Avril Lavene's "My Happy Ending." (I wrote the fic first, and then configured the song in, but it was too long, so I cut out the second verse and repeated chorus of the song as it didn't fit anyway.)

There's also a music video that accompanies this story. The link is at the bottem.

* * *

My "Finals Project"

This week I'm taking my final exams at school. In the time I should be using to study, I am instead working on a series of projects of different media types which together I am calling my "Finals Projects"

These projects include Love Blossom, the drawing I mention at the end, this story, and a music video to accompany it. I hope you all take the time too see the work I put into these while I procrastinate.

* * *

_**Let's talk this over**_

_**It's not like we're dead**_

I stood there, looking at him. I couldn't move. I could barely think. What was happening? Why was he doing this?

A cool breeze passed through the darkness we stood in. I couldn't vaguely feel it sweep past my clothes and hear the rustling of the leaves. But that didn't matter at all. I could have cared less about some wind. All that mattered to me was the figure standing before me.

But I apparently didn't matter to him.

"W-why… why are you…" my voice cracked. My voice never cracked. But

I had never felt like this. This feeling of… hurt. Betrayal. Of sadness.

_**Was it something I did**_

_**Was it something you said**_

He moved closer to me, kneeling before me. I felt his hands reach out and brush against my face. I pulled back. How could he do this to me? How could he just toy with me like this?

"Please," I heard him say. "Please, just listen to me."

I wasn't sure what had happened just then, but I felt an anger build up inside of me, unlike I had ever felt before.

"Why?" I snapped my voice so harsh I even surprised myself. "Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

_**Don't leave me hanging**_

_**In a city so dead**_

"Please, just…"

"No! I can't listen to you anymore! I can't believe a word you say! Everything! Everything you said was a lie, wasn't it? Everything you said, everything you did, it was all just an act!"

_**Held up so high**_

_**I'm such an unbreakable thread**_

"No!"

"Shut up!" My whole body was shaking now. "How could you? All this time you were just playing with me. Just toying with my emotions. And I believed it! I actually thought that you…"

I trailed off, just staring at those shining green eyes I had come to adore. Watching as the breeze swept through his long, red hair, causing it to caress the face of the one person I cared for.

"How could you," I whispered. "How could you betray me like this? I thought… I thought you loved me."

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything **_

_**Everything**_

_**That I wanted**_

"Listen to me," he pleaded to me. "Please, listen to me. I did, Hiei. I did love you. Everything I said, everything I did, it was all true. But I…"

"You what?" I asked harshly.

"I just don't feel that way about you anymore."

_**We were ment to be**_

_**Supposed to be**_

_**But we lost it**_

But that answer didn't do must to calm my anger. "So now what? You just throw me aside like some toy you don't want anymore? You got bored with me, so now you're just going to leave me and never come back? Just dump me off because you don't need me anymore?"

"No! Never! Hiei, please."

_**All of my memories **_

_**so close to me **_

_**just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

**_So much for my happy ending_**

"Please what?"

"Just…take this. Please." He put something in my hands and covered it with his own. "I may not be able to see you as my boyfriend anymore, but I hope that you would be willing to have me as just a friend again."

_**Nice to know that you were there**_

_**Thanks for acting like you cared**_

_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

He uncovered my hands to reveal a blue and white sparkling flower. "The Friendship Flower," he whispered. "Please accept it. I don't want to loose you."

I looked at him. Was he serious? Did he actually expect me to just brush this off and be friends again? When I still had feelings for him?

_**Nice to know we had it all**_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_

_**And letting me know we were done**_

But then again…

I nodded and he smiled. I loved that smile, and if I said no, I feared I would never see it again.

He leaned down and kissed me, perhaps for the last time. "Thank you Hiei."

_**He was everything**_

_**Everything**_

_**That I wanted**_

It was hard when I watched them. The way they would do those sickeningly sweet things that couples did like brush a lock of hair from the other's eyes or walk around with each other, fingers laced between them was so hard for me to bear. It wasn't that I didn't think it was cute, or romantic, because it was. They made the world's best couple.

_**We where meant to be**_

_**Supposed to be**_

_**But we lost it**_

It just hurt me to know that it used to be me. It used to be me who got to walk hand in and with him in public. It used to be me who got his hair bushed out of his eyes by his soft, gentle hands.

It used to be me who received the precious words of "I love you."

But in reality, I was probably being selfish.

No, I -was-being selfish.

_**All of my memories**_

_**So close to me**_

_**Just fade away**_

I loved him. He was the dearest person in the world to me (the only exception being my sister.) I wanted to be with him, protect him, flirt with him, be held in his arms, and to hold him in my arms. I would give anything for the two of us to be together.

But he didn't want that. Rather, he didn't want it from me. No matter how much I loved him, he didn't love me. And I didn't want to force him to.

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

Because, he was happy. I knew it all along that I couldn't make him happy. But this boy, this human boy, could. He was able to give him what he needed to make him happy. He was able to love him in a way I couldn't. Together, they were able to be in love in their own little world.

But speaking of which, no matter how cute it was, it was time that they came back to this one.

_**So much for my happy ending**_

"Hey love birds!" I called to them. "Pay attention. These guys have been trying to get your attention for the past twenty minutes."

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the nicest way to break them up, but I'm not exactly a very nice guy. And I was still a little mad the Detective stole my man away from me.

_**So much for my happy ending.

* * *

**_

He're's the link to the Music video: (no spaces) http / www . animemusicvideos . org / members / membersvideoinfo . php ? v 76589 


End file.
